1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless data network switching method and electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a wireless data network switching method and electronic device thereof capable of determining a user data usage scenario according to a pattern of network data usage and switching a current wireless network mode to a best-fit wireless network mode accordingly, so as to meet data throughput requirement and save power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile devices, are usually equipped with a plurality of wireless network modules for operating in a plurality of wireless network modes, such as IEEE 802.11, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), etc. Basically, the higher data transmission throughput usually consumes more power consumption. Therefore, it is impractical to always utilize a wireless network module with a highest transmission throughput, which results in unnecessary power consumption.
Under such a situation, how to select the best-fit wireless network mode among the plurality of wireless network modules operating in the plurality of wireless network modes to fulfill both data throughput and power saving criterion would be one of the most important features which modern electronic devices should be equipped with.